Secret Admirers
by KeP89
Summary: THIS IS SECRET ADMIRERS BY K6E6P6! THIS IS MY NAME FOR ALL THE SCREWED UP STORIES THAT I POST...
1. 1

Chapter 1 By K6E6P6  
  
"What was that about!?" Lily Evans asked herself as she was waking up from a good nights sleep. She was remembering her dream that she just had. It was about her enemy James Potter, who is also her neighbor from across the street. Lily is a witch and she is in the summer of her fourth year at Hogwarts, she is in Gryffindor house along with James. James, of course, was a wizard.  
  
-----FLASHBACK TO DREAM------  
  
Lily and James are sitting on the love seat in the common room. James is staring into her eyes with a look of outmost seriousness on his face.  
  
"Lily, I just want to say how much I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you. When you were just sitting there on your front porch, looking so lonely. I saw you out my bedroom window and I wondered who you were. When my parents told me---"  
  
James was cut off by Lily kissing him. He was so shocked it took him a few seconds to figure out that he should kiss her back.  
  
This feels so right. Lily thought. James thought the same thing. They stopped kissing and Lily rested her head on James's shoulder.  
  
-----FLASHBACK TO REALITY-------  
  
"UGH! I can't believe that happened and I have to go back to school tomorrow, and James and all of his friends are going to make my life a living hell as they usually do. Why do they constantly play pranks on me?" Lily said again to herself, remembering one time in her first year when James and his best friend Sirius made her scratch her butt every time someone called her name. That was SO embarrassing especially because that boy I liked kept calling my name because I was crying. Lily thought to herself sadly.  
  
"LILY! WAKE UP! We have to go to the Potter's house, so that you and James could go to Diagon Alley." yelled Lily's mother, Krystal. Krystal Evans is a single mother of one. Mr. Evans died about 4 years ago. Lily was extremely effected by the death of Mr. Evans, she was very close to her father. Krystal knows Mr. & Mrs. Potter from school when she was younger. She is a pureblood witch around the age of 35. Mrs. Evans is very close to Mr. & Mrs. Potter.  
  
Oh joy! thought Lily. "OKAY I'LL BE READY IN 20 MINUTES!"  
  
Lily opened up her closet and looked around to find something she could wear. She picked out a plain T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. It was supposed to be hot today. She went to the bathroom and put her hair in a pony tail and then she ran downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. She grabbed a slice of toast and some orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
This is just wonderful! I get to spend the whole day with James! If he pulls any prank on me today I'll.I'll . well I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something! Lily thought as she finished her toast.  
  
"Let's go or you'll be late!" Krystal said to her daughter.  
  
"Ok mom, I'm coming, I'm coming !" Lily said really not wanting to go at all.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Are you ready to go, Lily?" asked Mr. Potter after having a cup of tea.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready to go" Lily replied.  
  
"Where's James? Did he come down stairs yet?" asked Mrs. Potter from the kitchen.  
  
"Here he is." said Lily as James came sliding down the banister of the stairs.  
  
"Alright, let's go. Everyone got the floo powder to go with?" asked Mr. Potter.  
  
"Yes." everyone replied.  
  
One at a time everyone threw the floo powder into the fire place and called out Diagon Alley. On the other side of the fire place everyone was covered in soot. Krystal preformed the cleaning charm on everyone so that they were all clean again.  
  
"So where are we off to now? Do you and James want to go and get everything you need for school alone and meet up with us at the Leaky Cauldron?" Krystal asked Lily.  
  
"Sure. See you then." replied Lily and James together in a monotone.  
  
This is the perfect opportunity to tell her that I have liked her ever since I met her. James thought to himself.  
  
I can't believe that they left me here! Don't they know how much James tortures me with all of his pranks that he focuses on me? I just wish he would stop that and leave me alone! Lily thought looking back at the adults that were walking away from them engaged in conversation.  
  
"Lily," James said.  
  
"What do you want? Look, I KNOW that you love to torture me and I'd rather be somewhere else right now! PLEASE JUST DON'T PULL ANY FUNNY BUSINESS, POTTER!" Lily yelled so that she was not mistaken in what she had said.  
  
Well. I'd better not tell her now. maybe I could show it somehow. like opening doors for her or something. maybe I'll buy her something. Or maybe I could write her a love letter! James thought in apprehension.  
  
"That's fine with me" James said trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
They both walked into the book store and got all the spell books they needed. After that, they stopped and got a butterbeer at the local pub.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
A few hours later..  
  
"Go and get ready to have dinner at the Potters" Krystal said to Lily.  
  
"OK MOM!" Lily yelled as she was going up the stairs to her room. Great! Another wonderful dinner with James! How lovely! I wonder what he's going to do to me this time! He did put mash potatoes in my hair the last time I ate dinner over there. Lily thought.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
A/N please read and review in the review tell me if I should continue! 


	2. 2

Chapter 2 By K6E6P6  
  
Well what am I going to do now? I knew she didn't like it when I played jokes on her but I didn't know that she hated me! Or at least she's acting like she hates me! James thought. He grabbed a piece of parchment and took out a quill and ink. He began to write:  
  
Dearest Lily,  
Over the years, I've admired you for a very long time. For a few years I've watched you grow-up.  
  
I'VE WATCHED YOU GROW-UP? HOW STUPID DOES THAT SOUND? James thought to himself as he crumpled up the piece of parchment and threw it on the floor. Let's try this again.  
  
Lily ,  
I have admired you for a few years.ever since I first laid eyes on you.  
  
WHY CAN'T I MAKE THIS WORK? EVERYTHING I WRITE SOUNDS SO CORNY! James thought to him self as he again crumpled up the parchment and threw it on the floor.  
  
"JAMES, DINNER! WE HAVE GUESTS TONIGHT!" his mother's voice rang out from downstairs.  
  
"OK MOM! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN IN ONE SECOND!" James got up off his bed and looked in his mirror in his room and tried to smooth out his messy black hair. It didn't work. as usual! James had jet black hair and he was 5 feet 7 inches tall. He had chocolate brown eyes that could melt any girl.  
  
James climbed down the stairs and into the dining room. He saw Lily. She's so beautiful! James thought. Lily has waist length strait auburn hair, bright emerald eyes and she is 5 feet 4 inches tall. James looked at her like she was the only one in the room. Everyone noticed, well at least everyone but Lily, she was playing with her shorts. Lily was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt and she had her hair down so it fell down her face. Her hair color made her eyes stand out. James thought she looked extremely pretty when she had her hair down.  
  
"James. Are you going to sit down now?" his mother asked him.  
  
"Yeah.sorry. so what's for dinner tonight?" James asked.  
  
"Pizza and french fries. all you can eat because we got 10 pizzas and 6 large fries."  
  
"GREAT! I'M STARVED!"  
  
James was the first one who dug in, after him was Mr. Potter and then Krystal, and at the same time Mrs. Potter and Lily. Lily sat at one end of the table and James at the other. Lily didn't notice that James kept throwing glances at her all night. Neither did anyone else. James ate merrily as he watched Lily.  
  
Lily was feeling very awkward tonight because she never exploded at James like that. She usually just yelled at everyone but him. Oh no! I think he keeps looking at me! Did he do something to the food? What is his problem with me any way? What did I ever do to him? Lily thought to herself as she ate.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~Two hours later~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
------Lily's Dream---- Lily and James are swimming in the lake of Hogwarts school. James comes up behind Lily and splashes her with water. Lily turns around finding James there. "Lily! Are you just going to take that from me?" James said.  
  
"Of course not! But what do you propose I do to you?" Lily asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh I don't know, but don't hurt me too bad!" James said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Lily swam over to James and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Now was that so bad?" Lily said.  
  
"No. But can you 'punish' me again please?" James asked innocently.  
  
"It would be my pleasure!"  
  
Lily kissed him again.  
  
------End of Dream-----  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~Meanwhile at James's house~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Come on James, it's 2 AM! What are you doing still up??? James asked himself. Well smart one, I'm trying to write a love letter to Miss Lily Evans.  
  
Lily,  
I love you. You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen. I love the way your hair falls down on your face and the way your eyes are so bright. I love seeing you smile. I love seeing you happy! One day I will be able to tell you all of this to your beautiful face! I love you Lily Evans! I have known you for a few years but we have never been friends! I hope to at least be your friend but the end of this year!  
Love,  
Secret Admirer P.S. I will give you clues to who I am. I go to your school.  
  
TADA! James thought to himself. James collapsed on his bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ The Next Day~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"LILY! GET UP! THE TRAIN LEAVES IN LESS THEN 2 HOURS! GET UP!" Krystal's voice came from down stairs.  
  
Lily, hearing this unfortunate wake-up call, turned over and yelled "YEAH I'M UP!" She laid in bed for a couple of minutes and then she got up and got dressed. After that, she made sure that she had everything packed for the train, and went down to have breakfast with her mom. She was trying to enjoy the last few hours with her mom because she wouldn't see her again for until June.  
  
-------Meanwhile at James's house------  
  
"JAMES! ARE YOU OUT OF BED YET? GET UP! GET READY! YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THE TRAIN! LET'S GO!" James's mother called from down stairs.  
  
A disgruntled James got himself out of bed and looked at the clock, 7:30AM. I wonder what Lily is doing right now. I wonder if she's ready for school. I can't wait to see her on the train. I hope she can't find any compartment that isn't already full and she'll be forced to come and be in the compartment I'm in. James thought as he put all of his books in his trunk. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ On Platform 9 2/4~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Oh no!" Lily said because her luggage fell off her trolley and she had to pick it up. James saw this and he went over to help her pick it up.  
  
"I saw what happened and I came to help you. Since I'm strong and all I thought I would help you put it back onto your trolley." James said nobly.  
  
Oh how wonderful! Lily thought sarcastically as James picked up her trunk.  
  
"Ummm..thanks James." Lily said.  
  
When James was done, Lily noticed that a piece of parchment fell out of his pocket. Lily picked it up.  
  
It's probably just some dumb piece of parchment that told him to change his underwear everyday. Lily chuckled to herself.  
  
"JAMES! JAMES YOU DROPPED THIS!" Lily yelled after James.  
  
James turned and saw Lily with the parchment. He checked his pocket. Oh no! That's the love letter!  
  
James ran over to Lily and asked for it back.  
  
Lily said yes and she gave it to him.  
  
"Did you read this????" James asked concerned.  
  
"Nope." Lily said casually. It probably was a reminder to change his underwear everyday! Lily laughed out loud. James stared at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked James  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering what's on that piece of paper. maybe like a reminder from your mom to change your underwear everyday?" Lily laughed harder than before.  
  
"WHAT? NO!!! LILY EVANS! YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THAT!" yelled James. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3 By k6e6p6  
  
I can't believe I said that to him! The look on his face! He looked like he was going to explode with anger! His ears were turning red and that only happens when he's REALLY mad! Lily thought to herself giggling more with every thought. Lily was getting her trunk on the Hogwarts Express; it would be leaving the platform soon.  
  
Lily looked for an empty compartment that she could have all to herself. She found one in the back. Lily heard muffled talking outside the compartment door and then the door opened and who else would be there but Lucius Malfoy, and his crew. (A.N. thought I would've said James and his crew! Fooled you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
How lovely! First I had to spend all day with an annoying boy and now when I just find peace and quiet I'm going to be harassed by Malfoy and his crew. I'd rather be stuck with James! Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Well look at what we have here, boys," Malfoy said maliciously. "'Ickle Miss Evans all alone without anyone, again! Oh so sad! EVANS GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
  
"I'm fucking leaving! I'd rather be dead ("That can be arranged") then be in the same compartment with you! You are so low! If you were any lower---"  
  
"Oh shut the hell up! I've heard enough from you to last me a lifetime! Now go Evans!"  
  
Lily took her stuff and got out of the compartment. As soon as she closed the door, she took out her wand and she put a spell on them that made their robes say "Evan's Bihach". Lily couldn't find any other empty compartment, so she shared one with Peter Petegrew. Peter is one of James's best friends, though neglected, but still his friend. Peter is about 5 feet 5 inches tall and he looks like a rat.  
  
"Hello Peter, do you mind if I sit here with you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Go ahead, but I warn you that James, Sirius, and Remus are going to be here soon! So if you don't want to be around them then RUN!"  
  
"No that's ok. I'd rather deal with them then deal with Malfoy for another moment! He just kicked me out of my compartment! I jinxed their robes to say 'Evan's Bihach" Lily commented.  
  
Peter and Lily laughed so hard they were rolling on the floor. James, Remus, and Sirius came into the compartment and just stared at Lily and Peter on the floor laughing.  
  
"EHEM" James said loudly.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!" said Peter.  
  
"Umm. Hi." Lily said shyly and also turning slightly red.  
  
She looks so cute when she blushes. I should tell her that in the next letter. She really is everything I want! She's just so perfect for me! She isn't like the other girls; she's just so special! James thought to himself as he sad down on the seat next to Lily. He tried not to look at her. He looked down at his shoes, around the compartment, at his hands, nothing seemed to work. He wanted to stare at Lily, he couldn't get his attention off of her, he could only think of her.  
  
Lily seemed to notice his sudden fidgetiness, and she too started to fidget. This made everyone uncomfortable. So, Remus decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, how was everyone's summer?" he asked.  
  
"Eh it was ok, it wasn't too bad." Lily said.  
  
"Same here." everyone else said together.  
  
The witch who brought the snack trolley was here.  
  
"Any thing off the trolley, dears?" the plump witch asked.  
  
James got up and went over and bought chocolate frogs for everyone. He handed them out leaving the last one for Lily. He smiled at her as she handed it to him, she smiled back.  
  
"Thank you, James" Lily said softly. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then looked away. Everyone else in the compartment didn't seem to notice, they were all engaged in conversations of their own.  
  
James sat down and got out parchment and a quill and he began to write a plan of when and how to give Lily the love letter. He wrote:  
  
1) Put it in her dorm. before she or anyone else gets there. 2) Send it by owl from one of the school owls.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~A Few Hours Later~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hogwarts School came into view and everyone was dressed in their robes.  
  
"Ready to go everyone?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yep!" James announced for everyone.  
  
James tried to hurry up so that he could talk to Lily for a little bit while everyone else was still getting ready. But in his attempt he fell over his feet and he smashed through the door of the compartment half dressed. Lily turned a bright red, but not as bright as James, especially since his underwear read Sunday when it was really Friday. Lily repaired the door as James ran into the compartment to finish getting ready.  
  
When he got out Sirius was ready for him.  
  
"Geez man! Could you at least try to remember to change your underwear? I mean it's one thing that you wear tighty whities.but you don't have to flaunt it everywhere you go!" Sirius joked.  
  
"Shut up!" James snapped back at him.  
  
Lily just looked away and busied herself with her own doings. She was fumbling with her trunk, when, James came and took it down for her.  
  
"Did you need anything in here?" James asked her pretending nothing happened.  
  
"Yes, I needed to get my lip chap out of it. Thank you for getting my trunk for me!" Lily said.  
  
Lily was in awe because James was never this nice to her.  
  
Oh no! Am I going to regret being nice to her? Is she going to explode in my face? James thought to himself.  
  
Lily was going through her trunk to find her lip gloss. Why is he being so nice to me? What prank did he pull on me? I should make a list of pranks to pull on him! Lily thought.  
  
"Everybody off the train!" the train conductor said in an audible voice.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~In the Common Room a Few Hours Later~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Night everyone." Lily said yawning. (A/N: On the train, Lily and Remus became fast friends, so Lily hangs out with him and his friends.)  
  
Lily went up to her dormitory and found a piece of parchment on her pillow.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Back in the Common Room~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"So, James, do you like Evans?" Sirius asked in an evil voice.  
  
"No, of course not!" James said. I don't like her, I love her. thought James.  
  
"Oh I see how it is Jamsie!" Sirius said.  
  
"She's really very nice, and her name's Lily not Evans, Lily." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah." James said dreamily.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_The Next Morning~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily came down into the common room with the piece of parchment.  
  
"Hello, boys," Lily said to Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius. "Look what I have! I, Lily Evans, got a love letter! Does any one want to help me figure out who wrote it?" James looked as if he was going to be sick.  
  
"Sure, I'll help ya!" Sirius said walking over to Lily.  
  
"Ok, here" Lily said handing him the paper.  
  
"Wow! This looks a lot like James's writing!" Sirius commented. Lily looked at James, he avoided her eyes.  
  
"Alright, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, any one want to go and get something to eat for breakfast?" asked Peter clearly because he didn't want to see this case solved.  
  
"Sure," replied Sirius and Lily at the same time.  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes." said James.  
  
"Me too" replied Remus because he caught the look on James's face, which was telling him to stay.  
  
Lily, Peter, and Sirius made their way down the common room and out the portrait hole to the Great Hall. "What's up, Jamesie?" Remus asked.  
  
"Let's go over here in this corner, so we can talk privately." James commented signaling over to the first and second years.  
  
"Ok," Remus said.  
  
They moved to that corner of the common room and then James said "Remus, I love Lily, I was the one who wrote her a love letter! I didn't sign it with my name! I signed it as 'secret admirer' What do I do? I think she suspects me!"  
  
"Well," Remus said, "you could get one of those self-writing quills that that second year, Rita Seeker has." he suggested as he gestured toward her. She was sitting in a corner reading book. She had long brown strait hair and brown eyes. She was about 4 feet 11 inches tall.  
  
"Brilliant! Thanks Remus! But what do I do if she asks me about it?"  
  
"Hmmm.memory charm?.How about you just forget about it unless she brings it up?"  
  
"Another brilliant idea! I'm going to go and buy that quill!" James said and he set off like he was on a top secret mission. Remus shook his head and smiled as he watched James walk away.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Meanwhile~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
Who wrote this? Was it really James? Do I like James? Lily thought Or is this just a prank he is trying to pull? I think I will ignore it, unless I get another one! Lily decided as she ate her breakfast.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Please read and review! 


	4. 4

Chapter 4 By k6e6p6  
  
A/N thank you to everyone who r/r my story! Thankies so much! I hope you all like this chappy! And thx for reviewing mommy! (DpRp.) (lolz ;-)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily was calmly eating her breakfast when James and Remus came down to eat.  
  
"Hello, just came down to grab a quick bite to eat before our classes start today." James said to everyone who was listening.  
  
"Here are your schedules." Professor Plum said, while handing out the schedules. Professor Plum was a short lady of about 5 feet. She was very nice and she taught Herbology. She had a very round face, brown eyes, and short blonde curly hair.  
  
"What does everyone have first?" Remus asked everyone.  
  
"I have--UGH!--Potions with Professor McFly!" Lily remarked as she looked at Professor McFly. He was a tall and had oily gray hair. He had a wart on his right cheek. He had thick glasses that if he took them off they looked like pudding cups. He was very mean and he taught potions.  
  
"Wow! This sucks for all of us because we all have that class first! Shit! I got Divination! But, but I signed up for Muggle Studies!" James wined. "There's something wrong with my schedule! PROFESSOR PLUM!!!! EXCUSE ME! PROFESSOR PLUM!" James shouted.  
  
"Yes, yes, what is it James?" Professor Plum said sounding a little agitated.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but, I signed up for Muggle Studies and I got Divination! I really don't want Divination! Can we change it?" James asked innocently.  
  
"Sure, right this way, Mr. Potter." Professor Plum said in a bored monotone, while rolling her eyes, leading him up the stairs.  
  
James followed Professor Plum and gave his fiends a look that said, "YES! I GET TO GET OUT OF POTIONS!!!!" Lily stuck her tongue out at him and he retaliated by doing it back.  
  
Soon, it was time for Potions. Everyone gathered up all of their belongings and headed toward the Potions room in the dungeons. The dungeons were creepy to Lily. They were dark and they reeked of the smell of dead corpses.  
  
As Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter stepped into the room, everyone just stared at them and then they had fits of laughter. Lily looked around to see what everyone was laughing at. It turned out that James got to do a prank on them before he left to go with Professor Plum. James had "left his mark" on them. He made them look like they had peed their pants!  
  
"I'm going to get James for this! He is going DOWN!" Sirius said.  
  
"I'm right there with ya!" Lily grunted as she was fighting a fit of anger. "But what can we do to him though? He's very good at having the last laugh!"  
  
"Yes he is, but I have a feeling that we can pull a fast one on him!" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, ok, I really think that you guys can pull a prank on the all-mighty- James-Potter." chimed in Olivia Hater. She was about 5 feet tall with short chin-length strait hair that was brown. She was such a bitch. Everyone hated her. People were only her friends because she threatened to beat them over the head with a dead naked mole rat. She is Lucius Malfoy's girlfriend!  
  
"Yeah, like anyone could do that! Only Lucius could pull a prank on him! Lucius could do it, but he doesn't even try!" Olivia said in her snotty voice.  
  
"But how would you know that?! You're more of a stalker than you are a girlfriend! If you would even call yourself a girl!" Lily shot back.  
  
Olivia said "HMPH!" and stalked away all pouty because she didn't get why people hated her. (A/N It's like HELLO?! WHO WOULD LIKE A THING LIKE THAT!)  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway, back to our plan." Lily said abruptly, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Hello, class." Professor McFly said in his usual malicious voice. His wart looked more massive than it did before.  
  
Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat down at the nearest table to them. Lily wrote a group note that said:  
OH MY GOD! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE WART  
IS COMING FOR US!  
  
Once everyone saw the note, they looked at each other and they had fits of silent laughter.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity." Professor McFly said as he motioned toward them.  
  
They just looked at each other and then at him with malice intent.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Meanwhile~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Sir," James said nervously. "I, umm, I got Divination, on my schedule and I signed up for Muggle Studies, sir, and I was wondering-"  
  
"If you could get your class changed?" Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Yes, sir, if you could please, sir" James said nervously.  
  
"Well." Dumbledore said, "I don't see why not." as he said this he smiled.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you sir!" James said with great gratitude. He ran out of the office with glee. It was 9:00AM, Potions class is over! James thought, my next class is. He took out his schedule. OH NO! It's Transfiguration! Oh just great! One "GREAT" teacher after another. James thought.  
  
The Transfiguration teacher was Professor Prentiss. He was fat, and bald, and he made stupid jokes about James that everyone laughed at. James hated him for this. If he picked on someone else, James thought he would be a good teacher.  
  
James entered the Transfiguration class three minutes later and sat with his friends, who had angry looks on their faces. They had angry looks on their faces because their Potions class went about as well as in the first 5 minutes. Only, they got 10 points each taken away and each got 4 detentions because McFly took the note.  
  
"What's up?" James asked Remus.  
  
Remus told him the whole story. James was shocked because Lily wasn't even upset at getting detentions because it was worth telling McFly "You can't take this note! It's personal property and you didn't spend money on it!" Which made his wart get even more massive than it already was.  
  
Professor Prentiss was sitting on his desk as a frog, he is an animungus. Nobody noticed until he took his human form, so it got "Oooos and Ahhs" from the students.  
  
"Today, class, we will learn about animungus."  
  
This is all that James heard because he was trying to think of ideas to put in the second love letter.  
  
Hmmm. What should this one say? How about: Lily, You look so cute when you blush. You're everything I want; you're perfect for me. Every time I hear your name, I smile. You're not like any of the other girls. You're just so special. This hint is that I am in Gryffindor.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
James wrote this down on a piece of parchment and he decided that he would re-write it over with the self-writing quill he bought from Rita Seeker, in the common room.  
  
Before he managed to put away the piece of parchment, Olivia and her best friend, Michelle, came over to James (A.N the class was over) They snatched it, but James snatched it back so quickly that both Olivia and Michelle fell over onto a desk, knocking that over and then knocking over a whole bunch of their fellow classmates.  
  
"Detention, Mr. Potter, tonight. Meet me here at 7 o'clock sharp." Professor Prentiss said calmly.  
  
"Woo-hoo, we can all walk to detention together!" Sirius said rather dully.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
End of chappy 4! I am done with chappy 5 but I don't really feel like typing it right now! Lolz! More to come! Please r/r! Thankies! 


	5. 5

Chapter 5 By k6e6p6  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~In The Common Room At 6 O'clock~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
James is sitting on the floor of the common room, with no one around him because everyone was out enjoying the weather. He was using the self- writing quill to re-write the note to Lily.  
  
I hope Lily gets that it's me. I hope she feels the same way. James thought.  
  
Suddenly, someone came bursting into the common room, it was a sobbing, Lily. Rushing over to her, James said to Lily "Lily, I know this is a stupid question, but, are you ok?"  
  
Lily just sobbed a "no."  
  
"Ok, well come over here with me, and tell me what's wrong." James said.  
  
Lily obeyed. She sat next to him. James hugged her; he was trying to comfort her.  
  
"Come on, Lily. Please stop crying and tell me what happened to you."  
  
Lily just sobbed some more, but she looked up at James and she saw the honest, sincere look on his face. She began to cry more, only into James's shoulder.  
  
"Lily, honey, ('DAMN IT!' James thought) please try to tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Well." cried a very upset Lily, "Do you remember that love letter I got? Well (sobs) Olivia and Michelle said it was all a joke that Lucius was playing on me! And that I was the ugliest thing on Earth and no one could love me" Lily bursted out into fresh, new tears. She cried into James's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Lily! That's not true! Not true at all! I know who wrote the first letter and he wrote another one, he asked me to put it on your bed, or someplace you could find it. He also said he would tell you to your face when the time is right." James said as he handed Lily the note that was lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh no! It's 6:44PM I have to get changed for detention! I'll be right back, don't leave yet!"  
  
"I won't" Lily said through her tear-streaked face as James walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She saw a piece of parchment on the floor. She went over to see what it said. It read:  
  
Lily, You look so cute when you blush. You're everything I want; you're perfect for me. Every time I hear your name, I smile. You're not like any of the other girls. You're just so special. This hint is that I am in Gryffindor.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
It was in James's handwriting! She took out the note he just gave her and it said the exact same thing. She heard James coming down the stairs and she ran to the couch and sat on it with the parchment on her lap, (A.N this was the note he wrote with the self-writing quill.) She looked at him and smiled.  
  
No wonder why he's been like this since forever, he loves me! But I can't let him know that I know! He's so sweet! He actually pays attention to me! Why didn't I see this before? Lily thought.  
  
"Ready to go to - DUN DUN DUN - detention?" James said trying to get Lily to smile again.  
  
"Yes." Lily smiled and laughed.  
  
"Ok, hold on, I just need to get my papers over here." James said as he grabbed his stuff off of the floor.  
  
"James, thank you for making me feel better." Lily said and she went over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes, you're welcome, if you ever need me, I'm here for you." James said to her.  
  
"Same here." Lily said to him.  
  
"Oh no! It's 6:55PM! ! We'd better run!" James and Lily took off through the portrait hole and how they managed it, they'll never know, but they were both on time for their detentions.  
  
As Lily stepped into Professor McFly's room, she saw Peter, Remus, and Sirius sitting at a table waiting for McFly to come in the classroom.  
  
"So, where's McFly?" Lily asked in a mock-tone voice.  
  
"He's getting something for us to do." Sirius said while sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Oh how lovely!" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed it is, Miss Evans." a voice rang out from the doorway. It was Professor McFly coming to join us. "You will clean out the cabinet over there," he motioned toward the cabinet in the corner of the room; it was filled up with all of these mysterious potions. "NOW GET TO WORK!" McFly yelled at them.  
  
They all went to work immediately. McFly left the room.  
  
Sirius was looking in the cabinet. "OH MY GOD! There's 'Anti-Wart Remover, 'Remove warts for hours at a time.'" Sirius said in an announcer's voice.  
  
"That's gross! But you can tell he didn't use any today!" Lily said as she laughed.  
  
"Yeah! Did you see that thing when he was yelling at us?! It was about ready to burst! That would've been really nasty! We'd have to clean that up!" Sirius said as he cringed.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably cleaning up the puss from it as we speak!" Lily commented.  
  
"OH MY LORD!" Sirius said with his mouth hanging open. "I found some 'Instant Viagra!' Looks like he loves someone! Ooooo" Sirius said in a high- pitched voice.  
  
"He probably wants to shag Professor Plum!" Peter said in awe.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Meanwhile, with James~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Alright, Mr. Potter," Professor Prentiss said, "You are to scrub off all of these desks, without magic. And NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"  
  
James looked at him innocently, "Don't worry! I won't."  
  
Professor Prentiss left the room.  
  
James looked around and he got up from the desk he was sitting in, he decided to play "Desk Wars". James takes out his wand and mutters something. Two desks are up in the air and they smashed into one another with a loud BAM!  
  
Quite suddenly, Professor Prentiss comes into the room and he spills his coffee all over himself. In shock, James lets the desks fall to the floor. He just stared at him in shock.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? COME WITH ME!" Professor Prentiss bellowed.  
  
James followed him out the door and into the hallway. Along the way, they met up with McFly.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor McFly, but, do you have anyone in detention?" Professor Prentiss asked.  
  
"Yes I do and why are you asking?" McFly said looking cruelly at James.  
  
"Could you please take this one," Prentiss said to McFly gesturing at James, "I have to clean the mess he made in my classroom."  
  
"Just as well, the more people I have, the more I get cleaned."  
  
James just started because he was still shocked he got caught.  
  
"Follow me then, Potter" McFly said leading James to his class.  
  
"Ehem," McFly said a few minutes later as he stood outside of his classroom door. Sirius. Remus, Peter, and Lily turned around and saw James, Lily tried not to smile.  
  
"James, you are to work with them, after you are done with that, you all have to start on the cauldrons." he said to all of them. He walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey guys." James said .  
  
Detention was the usual way, nothing interesting happened, except if you call Lily talking to James more than she usually would, interesting.  
  
He's so great! I really like him! Lily thought.  
  
END OF CHAPPY 5 Please r/r! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! More to come! So stay tooned! ;-) 


	6. 6

Chapter 6 By k6e6p6  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~James's Dream~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Get away from me!" James shouted as a vampire tried to get him. James took the stake and jammed it though the vampires heart.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End of Dream~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
James woke with a start.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Lily's Dream~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily was sitting at a table reading a book when James came in.  
  
"Get away from me!" James shouted.  
  
Lily got up from her chair and she walked over to James "James, what are you talking abo--"  
  
Lily couldn't finish her sentence because James took the stake and he jammed it into Lily's heart.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End Of Dream~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily woke up with a start. She checked the time, it was 2:19AM, it was also a Sunday, she had no classes.  
  
Lily sat down to write down her dream. When she was done she decided to go to the library under the invisibility cloak she had gotten from her father on her ninth birthday.  
  
She went out of the common room and into the library without passing any teachers along the way. She went to the dream section and took out a huge book about magical creatures in dreams.  
  
"Vampires. Vampires" Lily thought aloud. "Aha!"  
  
Lily read:  
'If you dream of someone thinking you're a vampire and kills you, then your world is moving too slow for you. Move relationships faster to get them to the pace you want them to go.'  
  
She also read:  
'Usually, the person who kills you is having the same dream, only from a different point of view.it usually means that you should move the relationship faster with the person who's trying  
to kill you.'  
  
Lily closed the book and put it back and then she sat down.  
  
Oh my! She thought. He had a dream of killing me, that means I should move my relationship faster with him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Later that Morning~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~  
  
Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James were sitting in the common room as Lily came down the girl's stairs.  
  
"Hey, Remus, can we talk?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Sure" Remus said as Sirius said "OOOO" in a high-pitched voice. Lily and Remus sat near the fire of the common room to talk.  
  
"Remus, I know who's been sending me those love letters." Lily said calmly.  
  
"Oh," Remus said, "who?"  
  
"Come on, you know who! It's James!"  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I found a copy of the recent one on the floor in his handwriting. It said the same thing as the one he had just given me."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"But I like him too, and well, I want to write notes to him, but I don't want anyone to know it's from me."  
  
"Yes, and you want to know how he got the quill not to write like him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes, well, go see Rita Seeker for a self-writing quill"  
  
"Ok thanks Remus! Please just keep this a secret between us!"  
  
"Yes, I will." Remus said as he got up and walked over to Peter, Sirius, and James.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Peter asked Remus.  
  
"Well, she was just asking me.um.if you guys hated that she tagged along all the time" Remus lied.  
  
"We don't mind." they all said together.  
  
Sunday passed slowly, Lily couldn't help but to think about James. At about 3 o'clock, she went down to the kitchen so get a snack. James was in the kitchen When she got there. He was eating ice cream, and looking kind of depressed.  
  
"Hi" Lily said.  
  
"Hey" James said dully.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just bummed out because I don't have a date for the school dance on Friday."  
  
"There's a dance on Friday? I didn't know that! Well, I don't have a date either."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told us this morning that we had a 'Welcome Back' dance on Friday. I think you were sleeping in your cereal then."  
  
"Oh.James, do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Sure!!!" James said happily. He was slightly shocked.  
  
Lily smiled and grabbed some ice cream. They sat, talking and laughing for a while.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Later that Evening~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily was sitting on her bed, thinking about what to write, parchment and quill in her hand.  
  
What should I write? She asked herself. Hmmm...how about:  
  
James, I really like you. I could get lost in your eyes. They are so beautiful, I will give you clues to who I am. CLUE #1: I am in your house. CLUE #2: You know my name.  
That's all for now.  
Love,  
Someone Very Special  
  
Ok that works! Lily thought. Now I just have to write it with that new quill of mine!  
  
So, she took out her self-writing quill and did just that.  
  
She left the note on the table in the common room in an envelope. She put a charm on it so that if anyone besides James touched it, they would get zapped, even her. There was no going back. It was a Monday, so, they had classes today.  
  
When James came down to the common room he noticed the envelope with his name on it. He picked it up and began to read it.  
  
Lily went into the common room and saw James reading the note.  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Love letter." James replied as he read.  
  
"Oh." said Lily as if this were and everyday event. "Any idea who it's from?"  
  
"Nope." James replied stunned.  
  
Lily smiled and said "Well good luck at finding out!"  
  
"Thanks." James said not noticing that she smiled when she said it because he was staring at the parchment in his hand.  
  
_________________END OF CHAPTER 6________________  
  
Yay! Chappy 6 is done! Now I only have to type out chapter 7! Please review this chappy! J thankies to everyone who reviewed last chapter! 


	7. 7

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By k6e6p6  
  
After classes that day, all of the Lions (because that's what James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were calling themselves) were sitting in the common room. Suddenly, someone came bursting through the portrait hole. It was Megan Carter, the gossip queen.  
  
"You won't believe what I just heard!"  
  
Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Rita Seeker just got caught in the boy's bathroom making-out with some 6th year!"  
  
Everyone just kept looking at her. A few seconds later, they got back to what they were doing.  
  
"Oh no, more detentions for us, guys!" Lily said to all the Lions except for James.  
  
"Wonderful! And Jamesie here, doesn't have detention! Feel lucky! Use that time to do something important!" Remus said jealously.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," James said to them, "it's 6:47pm . I think you should go now. I shall escort you."  
  
Sirius grumbled a yeah and they were off. When they got there, they said their good-byes and were off.  
  
James went to the library to see if he could get a book about how to make flowers and candy out of simple stuff. The library didn't have that, but it had a book called "Origami for Dummies," which James took out.  
  
James made a bouquet of paper flowers for Lily, they were in all different colors. He put them on her bed with a note that said:  
  
[I] Lily,  
  
These roses will never die, just like my love for you.  
-Secret Admirer [/I] (A.N I know it's corny!)  
  
When Lily came back from her detention James was on the couch of the common room. Lily went over and sat next to him. The other Lions weren't there because they needed a potty break.  
  
"Hey." Lily said.  
  
"Hey." James said smoothly, "How was detention?"  
  
"Well, it was detention. McFly made us clean off the tables and scrape off all the gum at the bottom. Nasty job really!"  
  
James just sat there.  
  
"Well, it's getting late and we have classes tomorrow. I am going to go to bed, see you in the morning." Lily said as she exited the room.  
  
When Lily got up to her room, she saw the bouquet of flowers and the note.  
  
That note is corny, but the thought was sweet. Lily thought.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Soon enough, it was Friday night, and Lily was getting ready for the dance. She was wearing a pretty mid-night-blue dress with a lightly applied make- up to match. Some light-blue eye shadow and some light-pink lipstick.  
  
Lily came down the stairs. When she saw James she had to hold down a laugh because of the look he had on his face. His mouth was open, and so was his fly.  
  
"Dude, zip yourself and close your face!" Remus said through gritted teeth.  
  
Lily looked away to give James time to do this.  
  
"You look great." James said.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said and she blushed. "Shall we go now, everybody got their dates?"  
  
"Yep." everyone said in reply.  
  
Lily, looking at the rest of the Lions and their dates, was so happy.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" she said walking out the door with James right behind her.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~AFTER THE DANCE~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Wow! My feet hurt! I got to dance with all the Lions and even with Professor Dumbledore! But I danced with James the most. Lily thought dreamily. I am going to tell him my initials for the next clue!  
  
[I] James,  
  
You looked very handsome at the dance! This clue is my initials are L.E. Thanks for dancing with me!  
  
-L.E.  
  
Lily fell asleep after she wrote that.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Lily had the same dream about the vampire. And so did James. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ The rest of the month of September went by fast. Nothing really happened. Same with the month of October. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ The date was Halloween.  
  
I got some candy for James and it should arrive at breakfast. Lily thought. She was sitting in her bed , it was a Saturday, no classes, and it was 8:30 am  
  
He will get them with a small card that says:  
  
James,  
  
Did you figure out who I am yet? If you, do come and tell me. Another clue is that my last name has 5 letters in it.  
- L. E_ _ _ _  
  
Lily thought to herself happily.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~In James's Dormitory~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yay! Today's Halloween! Time for some candy at breakfast! James thought.  
  
Every year, James gets candy from his mother.  
  
I will share my money with Lily this year. James though with a smile.  
  
At breakfast James got his usual candy and then the candy from L.E. Needless to say, he was shocked when he got his candy and the note. But the thing was Lily wrote the note without the self-writing quill, so James knew it was her.  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you when we are done eating?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Sure." Lily said as she thought Damn it! I forgot to re-write it! He knows it's me.game over! ~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
End of chappy 7! Please review! 


	8. 8

Thankies to the reviewers! Chapter 8 By k6e6p6  
  
After breakfast, Lily and James went to an empty classroom.  
  
"So, Lily, Miss L.E., do you really like me?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, and you really love me? Thanks for the paper flowers." Lily said looking at James with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I do, and how did you know it was me?"  
  
Lily told him about the day with the second love letter.  
  
"Oh.Hey, want to just keep this love letter thing a secret? Because I want a prank on Sirius. I was just waiting for someone to do it with." James said evilly.  
  
James took a step closer to Lily, "But first, you must agree to being my girlfriend."  
  
"Of course." Lily said and with that said, James grabbed her and pulled her close to him for a kiss.  
  
"But we can't tell anyone because it might ruin the prank." James said after they broke apart.  
  
"Ok." Lily said she had an evil grin on her face because she thought keeping it a secret was so mysterious.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~A Week Later~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Lily! I have the PERFECT prank!" James said to her when they met in the common room early Saturday morning at 2 o'clock.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Lily said as she went to James and hugged him. She hugged him for a long time because she loved the way James held her. She then kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Well, we could write notes that have some pretty strange stuff in it and leave it around for Remus, Peter, or Sirius to find." James said. "Yeah, we could 'accidentally' leave one right on top of Sirius. I really want to prank Sirius.Let me tell ya, that guy will believe almost anything!"  
  
"Sounds great!" Lily said sounding highly amused, "Let's get to work."  
  
Lily and James sat down trying to figure out what Lily could write in a note to James, or vice versa, that would be odd. They were brainstorming, the list looked like this:  
  
1)Could say James is gay and loves Sirius  
2)Could say James is an alien and he wants me to help him take over his planet  
3)Could say James is really a girl who had a sex change  
  
Out of these, number 2 got 'voted off' first. They couldn't decide between 1 and 3. Lily liked 3 the best and James liked 1 the best. In the end, James let Lily win and they went with number three.  
  
The plan was for James to write Lily a note, leaving space for her to write at the bottom. James wrote a lot of stuff. He wrote:  
  
Lily,  
I have a HUGE secret. Please don't tell anyone! Before I came to Hogwarts, I was a girl. I got a sex change. I made an ugly girl. Everyone always said I looked like a boy, so I changed gender. But I think I'm in love with Sirius! Please write back ASAP!  
-'James'  
  
She wrote:  
  
'James',  
Wow. Umm. I think that maybe you should tell Sirius and ask him out after. Sirius is a great guy to choose! I hope everything works out for the best with you two!  
-Lily  
  
Then James wrote at the bottom:  
So what do you think Siri?  
  
Lily and James re-read it and they could've died laughing. James ran upstairs quietly and put the note on top of Sirius. After he came downstairs and sat down. Lily sat on his lap. He kissed her and they sat snuggling next to the fire place for about an hour, when they realized it was 5 o'clock. They decided that they were hungry, so they went down to the kitchens. Also, so that they could have some extra time together while everyone was eating breakfast.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~When They Got Back~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
By the time they got back to the common room, it was about 7 o'clock (they did a LOT of goofing off!)  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sirius screamed from upstairs.  
  
"He must have found the note!" Lily said with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah.he must have!" James commented with a smirk of his own. " Oh Siri! I'm coming up!" James cried out in his girlie voice.  
  
Lily was on the floor laughing.  
  
"I'll talk with you later, dearest," James said to Lily, "Ready or not," he shrieked, "here I come!"  
  
James ran up the stairs taking them by two. When he got up there, there was a couple seconds of silence and then a scream, and then finally Sirius running down the stairs.  
  
Everyone was out of bad now, watching the show.  
  
"LILY! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM TO ASK ME OUT?!" Sirius roared as he landed on his butt.  
  
"OH SIRI, COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" James's voice rang out as he climbed down the stairs. "Oh there you are!" he said hugging Sirius then kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Sirius said as he wiped the spot James kissed.  
  
"But.But Siri." James said about to cry, "I thought we has something.BUT APPARENTLY WE DON'T!" James stormed out of the common room with everyone watching.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Lily screamed pushing her way to the portrait hole to rescue James.  
  
Once she got out the door, James was ready. He grabbed her and he tickled her.  
  
"We can't do this here! What if they come out and see us?!" Lily said sternly.  
  
So they were walking down the hallway when Sirius ran out of the common room in his tighty whities.  
  
James noticed the portrait swinging open and he started to cry, Lily caught on and she hugged him and said, "Well, Sirius wasn't your type anyway!"  
  
Sirius heard this and he crept along the hallway listening to what they were saying. Through the tears, James mumbled something to Lily and he didn't catch what it was.  
  
"Lily," James mumbled, "That's Sirius, on the count of 3 turn around and yell 'gotcha!' ready?"  
  
"Yes, James, it's ok!" Lily said so Sirius could hear her.  
  
"1...2...3...GOTCHA!" they both yelled turning around to see Sirius, who was still in his tighty whities.  
  
"Nice, real nice." Lily said, pointing at his attire.  
  
"But anyway, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" James said as he mimicked the exxpression Sirius had on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up! Everyone in the common room got mad and pulled my clothes off and threw me out!" Sirius said, "Now let's go back and tell them that you are male and you always have been."  
  
Lily and James looked at each other and said "nah" and they walked on.  
  
Sirius just stood there awestruck.  
  
"YOU TOO BETTER WATCH OUT! YOU'RE BOTH GOING DOWN! Sirius yelled after them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ _~  
  
End of Chapter 8 *Evil laughter* More to come, but just not now!  
  
Chappy 9 coming soon! Within this week! Keep reviewing please!!! 


	9. 9

First off, I would like to thank my cousin Sammy, AKA Sam132289, for the prank idea. All credit goes to her!  
  
Chapter 9 By k6e6p6  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Sirius's Dream~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sirius left some X-lax on a table because he knows James would eat it because it looks so much like chocolate.  
  
James came along and he ate it. After, he really had to go to the bathroom. While James was eating the 'chocolate,' Sirius put Icey Hot on the toilet seat and bubbles in the toilet.  
  
James ran to the bathroom, he couldn't hold it. When he was done, he noticed that his butt was birning because of the Icey Hot. He realized what it was, when his butt was cold after. When he flushed, bubbles overflowed onto the floor.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~End Of Dream~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sirius woke up with a smile on his face. He wanted to put his plan into action.  
  
He went to Owl Tower to send an owl to his cousin, asking for the supplies and telling him why he needed them.  
  
Sirius had an evil smirk on his face all day. James found that very suspicious, but he left it alone.  
  
Lily was happy knowing she had James because she really liked him and he really liked her.  
  
"Ahh, young love." Professor Dumbledore said to Professor Plum that day at breakfast.  
  
Lily and James were engaged in conversation.  
  
"So, Lily, what's up?" James asked.  
  
"James, your with me almost 24/7!" Lily replied.  
  
"I know, but I want to know what happens when I'm not with you."  
  
"You're not with me when I'm sleeping, or at least that I know of, going to the bathroom, and showering."  
  
"Yeah, well, I might not want to know some stuff..." James commented shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Later that Night in the Common Room~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily and James are sitting on the love seat in the common room. James is staring into her eyes with a look of outmost seriousness on his face.  
  
"Lily, I just want to say how much I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you. When you were just sitting there on your front porch, looking so lonely. I saw you out my bedroom window and I wondered who you were. When my parents told me---"  
  
James was cut off by Lily kissing him. He was so shocked it took him a few seconds to figure out that he should kiss her back.  
  
This feels so right. Lily thought. James thought the same thing. They stopped kissing and Lily rested her head on James's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too" Lily said.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~The Next Morning~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sirius woke up to something pecking on his nose.  
  
YES!! IT'S HERE! Sirius thought as he quietly took the supplies off of the owl.  
  
Sirius carefully set the chocolate on his bed stand, knowing James would eat it. No one else ever touched Sirius's belongings.  
  
Soon enough, James was up and Sirius was in the bathroom putting the soap in the toilet and the Icey-Hot on the seat. When he got out, James was doing the potty dance, as expected.  
  
A few minutes later, James came running out of the bathroom with soap bubbles on his slippers.  
  
"Ahh...Sweet revenge." Sirius said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Every time James took a step closer to Sirius, his slippers would make a squelching sound. As James got closer to him, he held out his hand. Sirius shook it, only to get Icey-Hot on his hand.  
  
James was so pissed at Sirius, but he knew it was a star prank. Also, James knew he just pulled a prank oh Sirius, and he had to prank him back.  
  
"Great prank, Sirius" James complimented. "Where did you come up with it?"  
  
"In a dream I had." Sirius explained.  
  
"Only you, Sirius, only you" James said.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Meanwhile~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily was sitting awake in her bed. She had a picture of James that her mom took over the summer.  
  
A little while later, Lily went down stairs to the common room. She found James sitting there, looking at a picture and smiling vaguely.  
  
Lily snuck over to him and she stole the picture, James tried to steal it back, but it was too late, Lily had seen the picture. It was of James and Michelle holding hands. Lily took one look at James and slapped him across ths face, ripped the picture in two, and stormed off with her backpack in hand, crying.  
  
I can't believe him! What an asshole! Lily thought. She was running to the girls bathroom because she was sure that he wouldn't come in there.  
  
Lily took everything out of her backpack that had James name on it or that it reminded her of James. She ripped everything up, then she took her wand and she made a fire and burned everything.  
  
HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? HE SAID HE LOVED ME! Lily screamed at herself.  
  
After she burned all of the stuff, she sat in the corner , under a sink and had a total fit. She was crying, kicking, punching, screaming, cursing, pulling her hair, ect...  
  
No one noticed she was gone except the Lions. They all tried to get her out of the bathroom, but she wouldn't budge. She just screamed at them to go away or else she would blast through the door as Bitchzilla (A/N that's what I call PMS at school! ;-) and none of them would live to tell about it. All the Lions, minus one, sat outside the bathroom still.  
  
Finally, Lily blew the door off the hinges, went through the doorway, and muttered "reparo." With a flick of her wand the door went back to the way it was before. The Lions called her, but she just ignored them completely.  
  
Lily stormed down the stairs of the Great Hall. She couldn't take much more of this.  
  
If only she knew what I was doing! I was burning all of Michelle's stuff in the fire and I was amiling because I realized how happy I was without Michelle! She was the worst crush I ever had! James thought, what can I do? She hates me now...  
  
James and the other Lions thought about how James could get Lily back. They had a couple of ideas...:  
  
1) Lock her onto a chair with handcuffs and make her listen to James  
2) Sing her a song on Christmas explaining what happened  
3) Could make her listen by putting a silencing spell on her so he could explain  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Meanwhile~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily was sitting alone when two fellow forth years came over to her.  
  
"Hey Lily, you look pretty bummed!" said one girl, who Lily recognized as Kaleigh. Kaleigh was pretty, she had brown eyes, with long brown curly hair to match. She was about 5 feet 3 inches tall.  
  
"Yeah, Lily, you do, very much so!" the second girl said, whom Lily recognized as Bethany. Bethany was as pretty as Kaleigh. She had blonde short, strait hair, and blue-green eyes. She was also 5 feet 6 inches tall.  
  
Lily, feeling voulnerable, said "Oh, it's James, I saw him looking at a picture of him and Michelle and they were holding hands in and and he was SMILING!!!" Lily said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That stupid bastard!" Bethany said.  
  
"UGH! PIG!" Kaleigh added.  
  
"I know! How could he do that ti me?!" Lily asked ritorically and angrily.  
  
James stood at the doorway, he was looking around for Lily, Kaleigh was the only one who noticed it.  
  
"That STUPID FUCKNUT!" Kaleigh said loudly.  
  
"He's got some nerve to come in here and look for you, Lily!" Bethany said even louder.  
  
"Great, just lovely!" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
Alright, when I get to her, I get on my hands and knees and beg her to listen to me so i can explain! James said over and over again in his head.  
  
Bethany went up to James and she said, "What is your problem? Lily is a great person and you had to look at pictures of you and your ex- girlfriend?! JERK!" she slapped him across the face. It made a loud SMACK sound. Then, Bethany stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
James touched the spot where she slapped him. Kaleigh walked up to him, but before she could say something, James said, "Before you hit me to, LET ME EXPLAIN!!! I came here to look for Lily so I could beg her on my hands and knees to listen to what I have to say!"  
  
Kaleigh just stared at him and said "Well, she's all yours, fucknuts!" She walked out of the Great Hall to find Bethany.  
  
Fucknut? James thought, that would be a great word to use on Sirius next time I get pissed at him!  
  
James walked toward Lily, feeling quite nervous.  
  
"Uhh, Lily," James said, but that was all he had time to say because Lily said "NOT NOW! I don't want to hear your lame excuse! You still like Michelle! I get it! But you didn't have to shove it in my face!" she stormed off out of the Great hall.  
  
James just stood there. Well, he thought, that definitally didn't work. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
i got writers block! sorry all that its so short! ill try to write the next chappy in the next week...but if i dont then i just wanna say: Happy Holidays! 


End file.
